Arniel Gane
|Base ID = }} Arniel Gane is a Breton mage and senior member of the College of Winterhold and a researcher of peculiar magics. He wears Adept Robes of Alteration. Background He leads an excavation at the tomb of Saarthal and will hope to experiment with Kagrenac's tools, the latter of which he is highly secretive of. Arniel is located in the first room on the right on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment. Interactions Under Saarthal After the Dragonborn's first lessons as a new student of the college, Tolfdir and the other apprentices venture to Saarthal to assist Arniel with his excavation. Upon arriving, the Dragonborn is tasked with collecting three Enchanted Rings and an amulet. Performing the errand ends with the Dragonborn being imprisoned behind iron bars. Upon being freed, Tolfdir and the Dragonborn investigate a hidden tunnel in the tomb, eventually coming in contact with a member of the Psijic Order. After discovering the Eye of Magnus in the rooms below the tomb, the Dragonborn returns to inform Savos Aren. Any time after this event, the Dragonborn can give the Enchanted Rings to Arniel, but it is not required. Containment Arniel helps the Dragonborn and Faralda defend Winterhold against Magic Anomalies in Containment. During the battle, he will not personally use magic to attack, instead relying entirely upon unarmed combat. However, he will reanimate characters who die during the battle as zombies for further assistance. Arniel's Endeavor As part of a secret experiment, Arniel tasks the Dragonborn with retrieving ten Dwemer Cogs. After finding the artifacts, the Dragonborn must then contact Enthir about a Warped Soul Gem Arniel wanted from him. Enthir was reluctant to provide the item to Arniel, but relents if the Dragonborn retrieves a staff Enthir accidentally sold to a necromancer. Enthir surrenders the gem after the staff is returned to him. This eventually allows the Dragonborn to use the Warped Soul Gem in a Dwemer Convector three times, along with Arniel's Convection. Fate Arniel disappears as a consequence of his research with the Warped Soul Gem. However, the Dragonborn gains the ability to summon his shade in battle. Arniel Gane's shade can be seen wandering the area around the College of Winterhold after his quest line has been completed. Besides simply not being around, Arniel's disappearance has little, if any, effect on the rest of the mages at the College. Dialogue General :What do you know about Ancano? "He's asked far, far too many questions about my research. I think the Thalmor are trying to steal my work! I haven't told him anything, of course. What I'm doing is far too important. Can't breathe a word of it." Under Saarthal "I'll be amazed if we find anything useful here." :Tolfdir sent me to help you. "What? Ah, yes. You. I remember you. You're going to help? That's fine. Just... Just don't make a mess of my work. I've only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here. Try and be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything." ::What did you need me to do? "Just round up the rest of the magical artifacts so that I can catalog them." ::I found this amulet. It might be important. "You found what? Hmm. Well now. This is all very fascinating, but I don't recall asking to you to touch anything in here. I suppose you'd better show that to Tolfdir nonetheless. And please, ask before tampering with anything else." (After finding the four artifacts) "Well, certainly none of this will benefit my research..." :This was all I could find. "I see. It probably doesn't even matter now, what with the mess that's been made in here. I'll add this to the rest of the items. I don't think there's anything further I need from you." :I found this amulet. It might be important. "You found what? Hmm. Well now. Yes, this might actually be something interesting. You'd better show that to Tolfdir right away." Containment "What's going on? What happened in there?" :Something went wrong. Winterhold may be in danger. Can you help? "That's certainly an understatement. I've never seen anything like this! Well, I suppose we can't just stand here. We'd better do something." :There's no time. We need to make sure Winterhold is safe. "I'll go with you, but when things are back to normal I want an explanation." or "We'll go with you, but when this is all over I want an explanation." Arniel's Endeavor Conversations Containment Faralda: "Come on, Arniel. Let's go." Arniel: "Do we have to? They'd never lift a finger to help us." Quotes *''"Perhaps we can go another few decades without a disaster. That would be nice."'' *''"I'm working on some very important research, I assure you."'' *''"The exact nature of my research is a secret, I'm afraid, but it really is quite valuable."'' *''"When I've finished what I'm working on, everyone will understand its significance."'' *''"Don't touch anything!"'' — During "Under Saarthal." *''"It's going to take forever to sift through all this."'' — During "Under Saarthal." *''"What have we gotten ourselves into now?"'' — During "Containment." *''"Well, this certainly won't help our image."'' — During "Containment." *''"I hope you know what you're doing."'' — During "The Staff of Magnus." *''"I can't lose all my research. There has to be a way to save the College."'' — During "The Staff of Magnus." *''"I'll be amazed if any of us survive this."'' — During "The Eye of Magnus." Trivia *Arniel's Shade does not benefit from the Twin Souls perk, making it impossible to summon two of the spells at once. *At the Saarthal excavation site, Arniel cannot be killed. This makes it possible to max out the Sneak skill within an hour, simply by attacking Arniel while remaining crouched and hidden. *Despite being considered a conjurer, Arniel seems fond of engaging enemies in unarmed combat instead of using magic. He has been known to even attack dragons in this manner should one attack the College; and can be seen fist-fighting the Magic Anomalies during the quest, "Containment." Appearances * de:Arniel Gane es:Arniel Gane fr:Arniel Gane it:Arniel Gane pl:Arniel Gane ru:Арнел Гейн uk:Арніель Гейн Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members